


Pierced Intentions

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Lap Sex, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Tongue Piercings, Topping from the Bottom, some actual plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: “Did Damon get his tongue pierced?” Elena seems equally impressed and intrigued. To be fair, Mystic Falls is still small-town America, it’s probably a novelty around here.“Not the first time.” Stefan says, “You should have seen him in the 90s.”Elena’s impressed, Stefan’s not, Damon’s jealous, and Alaric mostly rolls with it like always.





	Pierced Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual revolution in 1960s United States and British Rock n’Roll Invasion, things I could easily see Damon joining in. 
> 
> Started as PWP but plot decided it wanted in. Head cannon, Damon with piercings. Messing with the timeline of VD probably. Proof-read only by me and that's not saying much. I don't own anything.

Stefan steps up to the drink table. He’s only been here an hour, but he’s already forgotten what excuse the founding families used to gather everyone together for this party. He picks up one of the punch cups, sadly not alcoholic, he could use it.

Damon’s standing nearby, drink in one hand and leaning against the wall. For once not schmoozing with charity donors or founding members. He’s not paying any attention to anyone. His brothers’ intense focused gaze is turned towards the large room where the majority of the attendees are standing around talking.

Stefan turns to see what has his brothers’ attention. He pinpoints it quite easily, Alaric and the Fell women talking to one side of the room. Lots of shy smiles and hesitant laughs. ‘Awkward’ Stefan thinks. Stefan glances back to Damon's face. The intense look is still there but he’s working his jaw around now, working something inside his mouth with his tongue. Damon clearly doesn’t know Stefan has been standing next to him for the last few minutes.

“Seriously, Damon?” Stefan says scoffing, shaking his head, he knows exactly. Telltale signs he’s seen before.

He doesn’t seem interested in conversation, eyes still glued to the other room. To busy caught up in his pining/obsessing/eye-fucking Alaric from across the room. “What?” Damon says preoccupied, not bothering to turn fully and look at Stefan. Even though Stefan can only see his profile it’s enough to see it there. A quick flash of metal.

“You know the 90s was like twenty years, ago right?” Stefan says judging.

“Huh?” Damon’s either committed to not understanding or he’s not listening to Stefan.

“I can see your tongue ring.”

“Oh,” Damon shrugs still not really engaging, “What can I say, I missed it.”

“Missed it? Or trying to impress somebody,” Stefan asked. That gets more of a response.

“You know lots of people get tongue rings just cause they look cool right? It’s not all about sex,” Damon says haughty finally turning to face Stefan.

“Yeah, people who aren’t you,” Stefan says rolling his eyes and taking a drink.

“You know me so well, brother,” Damon says smirking wide and turns away probably to stalk his prey.

“Too well,” Stefan say to his back.

“Oh, my gawd,” Elena gasps astonished as she steps into Damon’s place, staring at Damon’s retreating back.

They both watch as Damon, looking murderous, grabs Alaric by the bicep and whispering into his ear, then almost drags him away from Fell. They’re heading towards the closest exit. Stefan’s _definitely_ not staying at the boarding house tonight.

“Did Damon get his tongue pierced?” Elena seems equally impressed and intrigued. To be fair, Mystic Falls is still small-town America, it’s probably a novelty around here.

“Not the first time,” Stefan says, “You should have seen him in the 90s. Nose, eyebrows, ears, other places a brother shouldn't know about,” Stefan says with a long-suffering sigh. He appears to be as equally unimpressed as Elena is impressed. He's seen it before. The 90s grunge may not be a good look for him, but Damon fit right in. There was even a band. In fact, Stefan suspects and a little concerned that an Anne Rice book was based off Damon.

There are images he really can’t get out of his head, but he only tells Elena, “The 80s and 90s where really Damon’s era. And probably the 1960s, but I thankfully wasn’t around to witness that.”

“Really?” Elena smiles, fascinated. Clearly picturing it in her head.

“Hey,” Stefan shakes off some of his mental scarring from twenty years ago and grasps her elbow gently, suddenly realizing fully how captivated Elena really is.

Elena smiles though placating, turning to him. “Bad boys aren’t the kind of boys I want to take home.”

“What kind am I?” Stefan asks, he’s aiming for flirty but turns out more of an honest question.

“The kind I’d take home,” She says sweetly. Damon’s got one thing right, this party is too long, leaving seems like a good idea.

Stefan gets a text five min later from Damon, _‘dont comehome unless u wanna c soem things’_

Well at least he’s been warned this time.

 

\---

 

“You’re the one who told me to get to know her,” Alaric says angry, voice raised, storming through the boarding house entry way, clearly annoyed as fuck. He walks swiftly to the alcohol, pouring himself one. Damon’s left to close the door.

Alaric drops onto the couch with his drink before Damon can pour his own. He’s loosening his tie. There’s still a small fire going in the fireplace.

“I changed my mind. I’m allowed,” Damon says crossly. Those two were getting way to close too quickly for Damon’s liking. She’s too much Alaric’s type and he doesn’t want Alaric to realize she can offer him things Damon can’t, like babies and probably an adult relationship. But he thought he already made it quite clear, Alaric is _his,_ he has plans for him.

“You didn’t have to drag me out like that!” Alaric exclaims, but his sighs, anger dissipating. He leans back slouching into the couch and grumbles, “We didn’t even make our money back in liquor.”

Damon smiles, he loves Alaric for many things. That being one of them. Damon shots his drink, it’s the good stuff but it’s not a sipping-and-lazy-make-out kind of night.

He walks around the couch and settles himself easily across Alaric’s lap. Straddling the larger man’s thighs. One of Alaric’s hands settle over Damon’s thigh automatically, the other still holding the drink. Damon takes it from his hand and sets it on the table behind the couch, leaving his arms around Alaric’s neck trying to make eye contact, but Alaric’s not exactly cooperating.

“Forget about her, I’m going to show you something what’s-her-name-Fell doesn’t have,” He says smirking, “And don’t say cock, cause that’s obvious.”

Alaric huffs, crooked smile making its appearance. Alaric forgives Damon far too easily. “That’s what that was? Jealousy?” Damon doesn’t answer, he doesn’t want to talk about that.

Alaric’s still amused, and he takes Damon’s none answer for what it is. He finally looks up smiling. He’s looking at Damon though, “Fine. What’s that then? What doesn’t she have?” Alaric asks.

Damon says it slowly, exaggerating the wide mouth movements, especially the ‘a’. “I’ll give you _a_ guess,” Alaric’s staring at his mouth now. Perfect.

“When did you…” Alaric trails off, “When did you? When did you?”

“This morning,” Damon says smirking. He leans in to kiss Alaric finally, something he’s been waiting for all day. It’s sloppy and wet. His tongue ring clicks against teeth as he trusts it between Alaric’s open lips. He runs the ball along Alaric’s tongue. Alaric groans and his hands moving to squeeze Damon’s ass and push their hips together. Damon moans and gets his hands in Alaric’s hair holding on.

Damon loves kissing with a tongue ring. He forgot how much until just now. He releases Alaric’s hair to work on Alaric’s shirt while he eats Alaric face, not literally.

He eventually pulls back because he assumes Alaric has to breath. He’s considerate like that. He strips off his suit jacket and tie quickly. Alaric tries to shrug out of his jacket but is derailed when Damon goes back for more sloppy kisses. Alaric growls into the kiss though, hands trying to get free.

Damon snickers but helps him get out the jacket and tie. It’s in his best interest anyway. Once free, Alaric’s hands return. One working to pull his dress shirt free the other palming at his cock through the thin suit pant. Damon just wants to keep kissing him though. It’s so much fun and Alaric’s already so turned on with anticipation.

“Upstairs,” Alaric finally manages to say a few minutes later. He’s finally managed to unbutton Damon’s shirt but that’s about it.

“Stefan’s staying at Elena’s. I’m staying right here,” Damon says and rolls his hips and they both groan at the friction. Damon slides off Alaric’s lap then and quickly unzips Alaric’s pants. Now for the other part he’s been waiting all day for.

He slowly takes Alaric out though, not fast, sometimes anticipation is the best part. He lets Alaric’s cock springs free and rests against his stomach. Pretending to consider where to start and Alaric is already breathing heavily.

He takes Alaric, heavy and full, in his hand, pre-come already forming. Damon looks up and licks his lips slowly making sure his tongue ring is visible the whole time. Alaric’s cock twitches in Damon’s hand making him smirk. Alaric already looks wreaked. Flushed, hair everywhere from Damon’s hands, and just staring at Damon’s mouth.

“You better slow down, I think I almost came from that,” Alaric says rasping.

‘Jesus,’ Damon thinks. If he didn’t have other plans right now, he’d turn this man tonight and love him for the rest of eternity. But that’ll have to wait for another day. He leans down to nuzzle at the tip and then licks him root to tip, exacting just the right amount of pressure so the metal ball run tight along the thick vein.

Alaric lets out a guttural moan as his head falls back against the couch. He grabs the edge of the couch with one hand and Damon’s shoulder in the other, bracing himself. “I can’t watch,” Alaric’s says raspy. Damon can only smile evilly, there will be plenty of time to make Alaric watch later. This is exactly what he pictured this morning when he was getting it done.

He slowly licks the ball up Alaric’s frenulum and into the small slit, licking away the pre-com. He wasn’t quite prepared for Alaric hip thrust though, cock slapping him in the chin as Alaric yells Damon’s name. He’s breathing hard, face red, eyes squeezed shut. Alaric suddenly reaches down to squeeze his own balls harshly. Very close than, Damon’s smiles, that has to be a new record.

Damon returns to torturing Alaric’s frenulum, lightly circling it and then the sensitive tip. Licking away the pre-com as fast as it appears. He laps at it, metal ball bumping the slit every time. “Shit, Damon!” The hand on his should grips harder, bruising.

But Damon is nothing if not merciful and swallows Alaric whole. He buries his face in Alaric’s deep scent, that could really give Damon a high. Wiry hairs brushing his nose. Alaric’s hips are thrusting again but Damon’s prepared now and holding him still. He swallows a couple times then runs his tongue along Alaric’s base over and over. Advantages to not having to breath.

Two hands fist into his hair painfully and Alaric’s shouting, groaning, speaking unintelligibly above him. He pulls up for a brief moment for Alaric to come back to himself, he takes Alaric’s balls in his hands messaging gently but then he’s diving back down. Head bobbing up and down fast until he feels Alaric’s balls pulling up tight, the hands in his hair pull. He swallows one last time and runs the ball along the base of the shaft until Alaric comes deep, down his throat. Hips thrusting and the most anguished groan Damon’s ever heard from Alaric. It’s the best sound Damon’s ever heard. 

Damon pulls up finally licking his lips and rests on Alaric’s thighs watching Alaric grasp for air, eyes closed. He’s absolutely wreaked and Damon loves it. He stands and leaving his shirt on, quickly removes his pants and briefs; returns to straddling Alaric’s lap. He rests his arms on Alaric’s shoulders hand clasped behind his head.

Alaric open’s his eyes to look up at him, swallowing thickly, and looks around like he’d forgotten where he was. It’s too gorgeous. Damon leans down to kiss gently at Alaric’s lips. Alaric’s arms come around his waist holding him tight. When Damon pulls back smiling, “Best response I’ve ever gotten.”

“You’ve got good head game,” Alaric says, voice gravely. Damon can’t hold back the big smile that spreads across his face. He goes back in for more kisses, rocking his hips against Alaric’s bare stomach, looking for his own friction.

Alaric stops him though for a moment. “I’m gonna need like twenty minutes to recover from that, because I’m not going to repay that with just a hand job,” he says sternly.

“No?” Damon asks innocently grinning. He’d already anticipated this. He feels his fangs sink into place and he runs the delicate looking tooth across his bottom lip, slicing the skin. He leans down to kiss Alaric again. Should be enough to get the night back on track. Alaric sucks his lip into his mouth sucking hard. All too quickly his lip is healed but he’s slipping his tongue into Alaric’s mouth again tasting his blood on Alaric’s. Doesn’t take long for Damon to feel Alaric’s hardness join the party again.

Damon rolls his hips down now, thrusting against Alaric’s hand as it tries to stroke him. It’s not what he wants though. He pulls back looking around for his suit coat. There’s one tossed across the back of the couch. It’s too cheap to be his but his looks too far away. Alaric seems to read him mind though and pulls his jacket off the back of the couch and after a moment of digging through pockets, a hand emerges with a small tube.

“Always the boy scout,” Damon says shaking his head amused.

“Well since I started fucking you, I’ve had to be,” Alaric retorts.

“Accurate,” Damon nods seriously. Alaric growls and brings his face back down so he can crush their lips together. Damon hears the top pop off and he sits up letting his legs slide out wider over Alaric’s thighs. Fingers finally reach his entrance but instead of thrusting inside they slide against his hole, just rubbing and pressing not enough to fully enter him. Damon growls against Alaric’s lips and he can see in Alaric’s eyes his laughter.

Frustrated Damon reaches around and grabs Alaric’s wrist trying to do it himself, but Alaric’s wrist goes limp and Alaric’s laughing for real against his lips.

“Bastard,” Damon breaths.

Alaric’s still laughing though. “You’re always telling me the anticipation is the best part.”

“Yeah, when I’m doing it to someone else!” Damon growls.

“Ah-ha!” Alaric laughs, as if that’s a revelation. Damon tries to take the lube off the couch, he’ll do it himself! But Alaric grabs it first. “Alright, alright, alright,” he laughs with that crooked smile still on his face. 

The fingers do return and are not gentle. He groans and grabs at Alaric’s shoulders to steady himself and Alaric finger-fucks him into next week. He tries to fuck back against the fingers, but he can’t get a good rhythm, but that could be Alaric’s intent. Alaric slows so he can scissor him and Damon’s _done_. He gets the bottle out of Alaric’s hand easily and splashes a good amount onto Alaric’s cock. It goes everywhere, splashing on Alaric’s stomach and the shirt he’s still wearing but Damon doesn’t care. He pumps the length twice.

Alaric raises his hips up so he can push his pants down farther out of the way and plants his feet. It’s good this couch is big enough for this because he needs the room to saddle up. Alaric takes his dick in hand where it was resting against his stomach and Damon reaches behind him as he takes Alaric’s cock and line’s up. Alaric places his hands on Damon’s hips, ready. Damon presses back against the tip, against his hole. He sinks down slowly, relishing the burn as the head pushes past the tight ring of muscle, opening him up, splitting him in half, and then filling him. He _loves_ this part.

Finally, he’s seated, balls deep, and Alaric’s throbbing inside of him. He only gives the adjustment a moment, he wants to move. He surges forward and fucks back against Alaric’s sudden thrust to meet him. “Gawd,” Damon moans. Pleasure radiating through him. Damon will tell anyone who listens that Alaric’s cock is a prostate-seeking missile. Alaric takes one hand off his hip and slides it through the lube on his stomach so he can’t pump Damon’s cock in time with his hips.

He uses Alaric’s chest to steady himself as he rocks backwards. Every time Alaric’s cock manages to hit him just right. He wants to make it last as they set up a rhythm. It’s just him and Alaric and the sound of bare skin slapping together. Moans filling the large living room.

It builds quick so Damon stops for a moment and places his hands behind him on Alaric’s knees instead, so he can lean back and just rolls his hips. Alaric stops thrusting and lets Damon roll his hips, let him take his own pleasure for a while. Its only small inches but it’s still blissful as he grinds himself on Alaric’s cock. He’s distantly aware of two people groaning.

Alaric’s quickly had enough of the slow down though and grabs his hips again, bruising. Damon brings his knees up so they’re resting against Alaric’s biceps. Alaric holds his hips lifting him up and starts thrusting up into Damon. The angle Damon’s at will buck him off so he falls forward into Alaric’s chest instead and holds on. Alaric spreads his cheeks and Damon tries to spread his legs wider, as Alaric’s thrusts get deeper and wilder. He kisses Alaric sloppily as he grabs his own cock trying keep the rhythm. He can feel it coming, Alaric’s thrusts get quicker and stutter which is his calling card he’s nearing his own climax but trying to make it last longer.

A few more quick deep thrusts and Damon’s suddenly coming between them, moaning into Alaric’s mouth. It rips through him, legs shaking, Alaric’s the only thing keeping him up.

Even after all these years, Alaric’s the only person who gives Damon sneaky explosive organisms. They build and then suddenly explode without warning. His head falls into Alaric’s neck breathing hard. Alaric thrusts once more pressing deep and then he’s coming hard inside Damon. Grunting into Damon’s ear, breathing fast.

They’re both panting, lying still where they’ve dropped. Alaric gently let’s go of his ass so he can run them up Damon’s back underneath his shirt, comforting. Damon’s not really interested in moving just yet. He kisses the skin closet to his lips though, Alaric’s throat, he’s getting sleepy. It’s warm and nice, they don’t always do these moments.

Alaric wraps his arms around him securely, holding Damon to his chest, holding Damon to him. Damon’s legs start to cramp uncomfortably. Alaric slides down the back of the couch bring Damon with him so they’re horizontal. Alaric slips out of Damon with a slight wince. The slippery mess though isn’t the greatest feeling. Damon’s half laying on Alaric and the other half on the couch. Clean up can wait he decides when Alaric grabs a throw from the arm of the couch. It’s not like they haven’t needed to dry-clean the couch before.

Damon’s pretty sure the goal was just to fall asleep then when Alaric says, “Did I ever tell you I had my eyebrow pierced?”

“No!” Damon gasps gleefully, raising his head from Alaric’s shoulder to see, sleep forgotten.

“I have a small scar right here,” He points to his right eyebrow. Damon inspects it and he can see two tiny scared holes. He kisses them, he was there anyway.

“Managed to hide it from my parents for two weeks,” Alaric said, Damon can tell he still has some pride about that. “They were mad of course but I kept it all the way into collage. Only took it out when I had to start teaching.”

“Hot,” Damon says and kisses that side of Alaric’s mouth. “You know there are other places you can have work done that people don’t need to know about,” Damon says suggestively. “And with a little vampire blood you’d be healed in no time, no fuss.”

“Tempting,” Alaric grins. “I will, if you do.”

Damon grins mischievously.

 

\---

 

Stefan sends a text the next morning around ten standing outside the front door to the boarding house. ‘ _I’m coming home_ ’

 _‘avoidthe livign rm’_ Is all he gets a few minutes later. With a long-suffering sigh Stefan walks around to enter through the kitchen to take the old servant’s staircase to his room. He hears giggling floating out though and he pauses up the stairs even though he knows he won’t want to hear.

“Nipple ring for sure,” Damon’s saying excitedly. “What about a Prince Albert? Here’s what it looks like.”

Damon must pass his phone over. “Fuck no!” he hears Alaric yell. “I take it all back!”

“But-” Damon sounds pouty.

‘Good luck with that Ric.’ Stefan runs to his room, he’s going to grabs some new clothes and make himself scarce.


End file.
